By the Silver Wind/Character List
This is a list of all characters who are mentioned or appear in By the Silver Wind. Point-of-Views 'Rhydda' *Queen of the wyrms, huntress of gryfons and former Sunland slave. **Once lived in a land full of green fields with her brood, but was enslaved by the Sunland dragons. **Was forced to hunt the red gryfons for over a hundred years, but her anger caused her to hunt any gryfon. Her brood struck terror into the hearts of all creatures of the Winderost. ***Managed to kill Sverin, the last red king. **Pursued by Rashard in her dreams, who tried to make her understand love and compassion. He eventually broke through, and she took her brood home. 'Rashard' *Prince of the Vanir (king at the end of the book). Also known as the Summer King, the Stormwing and the Star-sent. Commonly known as Shard. Son of Baldr and Ragna. Wingbrother to prince Kjorn and the chosen mate of Brynja. He is also the nest-son of Caj and Sigrun. **Worked with Aesir prince Kjorn to restore order to the Winderost and the Silver Isles in the aftermath of The Conquering so that they both may retake their kingdoms without any more war. **Was taught how to weave dreams by the Vanhar priestess Groa during his journey to the Sunland. **Accidentally led the wyrms to the Silver Isles, but managed to stop their queen Rhydda from killing any more. He quenched her anger after she killed Sverin. **Fufilled the promise of the Summer King at the end of the book while also becoming king of the Vanir. ***He also mated with Brynja. 'Kjorn' *Heir of Kajar, son of Sverin and Elena. Prince (king at the end of the book) of the Blessed Aesir and the Winderost Aesir. Wingbrother of Rashard and mate of Thyra. **Worked with Rashard in order to restore peace to the Winderost and Silver Isles so they could reclaim their kingdoms without fighting again. **It was prophesized by Ajia that he would stir the Sunwind with his wings. **Formed an alliance with all creatures of the Winderost in order to defeat the wyrms so that he may retake his place as lord of the Winderost. **Convinced Orn to step down as king of the Dawn Spire so he may become king once more. **Became king after the death of his father and the birth of his son Kvasir. 'Ragna' *Acting queen of the Vanir until Rashard returns. Mate to Baldr and mother of Rashard. Daughter of Ragr. **Her mate died in the Conquering, and she spend ten years living under the Red Kings as she tried to reclaim the isles. **Spends most of the book regretting how she did not do something to rebel against the Red Kings. **Steps down from queen at the end of the book to let Rashard take over. Main Characters 'Brynja' *Future queen of the Vanir, Rashard's chosen mate, and the daughter of Mar and Byrja. **Was once betrothed to Asvander, but when Shard came along, she decided that she loved him instead. 'Stigr' *Rashard's uncle, Baldr's wingbrother and son of Ragr. **Lost his eye in the Conquering after fighting Caj, and lost his wing after fighting a wyrm. **He once had a prejudice against the Aesir, but has decided to stay in the Winderost, mate with an Aesir and bow to an Aesir king. 'Asvander' *Son of Asrik, head of Kjorn's war council and one of Shard's friends. **He was formerly betrothed to Brynja, but after he was exiled, decided to mate with his true love Dagny instead. **Often doubts Rashard's dreams. 'Halvden' *Son of Hallr and Maja. Sverin's wingbrother, although the bond was taken when he was mad. **Previously tried to kill Caj and everyone 'Sverin' *Formed king of the Aesir. Known as the Red King, the War King, the Red Scourge and King of Thieves. Son of Per and Var, father of Kjorn, mate to Elena and grandfather to Kvasir. Wingbrother to Caj. **Stepped down from his position as king after going mad and being restored by his wingbrother. Minor Characters 'Keta' 'Toskil' 'Ketil' 'Lofgar' 'Asrik' *The father of Asvander and one of the leaders of the Lakelanders. **He wished for Brynja and Asvander to mate. 'Dagny' *Brynja's wingsister. 'Valdis' *Stigr's chosen mate. 'Vald' 'Ilse' 'Frar' Mentioned Characters 'Kajar' *The first dragon-blooded king of the Aesir. Father of Per, grandfather of Sverin, great-grandfather of Kjorn and great-great-grandfather of Kvasir. 'Baldr' *Rashard's father and the mate to Ragna. Baldr was killed ten years before the beginning of the series by Per. 'Per' *Former Red King. Murderer of Baldr and conqueror of the Silver Isles. Son of Kajar, father of Sverin, grandfather of Kjorn and great-grandfather of Kvasir. Mate to Var. 'Oster' 'En' 'Elena' References Category:By the Silver Wind Chapters